The Sociopsychological Romanticism
by Miss Selah
Summary: 50Sentences!Challenge. Falling in love is such a nasty, human ideology; Sheldon preferred to think of it more like an unwanted religious conversion in which he got pulled, kicking and screaming and crying for his Mema. And the worst part was she didn't even know what she was doing.


**Title**: The Socio-psychological Romanticism

**Author**: Miss Selah

**Summary**: 50Sentences!Challenge. Falling in love is such a nasty, human ideology; Sheldon preferred to think of it more like an unwanted religious conversion in which he got pulled, kicking and screaming and crying for Mema. And the worst part was she didn't even know what she was doing.

**Genre**: Romance / Humor / Friendship

**A/N: **Theme set: Alpha. I wrote this for the 1sentence community, so it's not exactly your typical fanfiction layout. But they have an awesome set of challenges there, I believe 6 in all, and I will definitely be participating in all of them. I hope you guys join me!

.

.

.

.

.

The Socio-psychological Romanticism

.

.

.

.

.

01. **Comfort**

Penny really did appreciate that for some odd reason, Sheldon had chosen to include her in his small group of friends, but she wished that he would ask someone else to sing him soft kitty every once in a while.

02. **Kiss**

She'd been crying because of something that a customer had said at the cheesecake factory, and with Leonard at the university, the only person who would listen was an awkward Sheldon muttering, "there, there," and giving her an even more awkward kiss on the forehead, just like his Mema used to do for him.

03. **Soft**

She heard him call out to her from the other room, "Penny, my tummy aches," and she sighed, sincerely wishing that Sheldon had never taught her that stupid song...

04. **Pain**

When he reminded her that the pains she took with her appearance were the result of little more than rubbing bat feces on her eyelashes, she reminded him that he was the biggest pain in her life.

05. **Potatoes**

She should have known better than to invite Sheldon over for spaghetti again, but while she'd been expecting the headache at the hot dogs he would bring her, she was not expecting the potato that he halved and dropped into her sauce.

06. **Rain**

Excitedly, Penny barged into their apartment, holding her hand over the speaker on her phone and exclaiming, "my psychic says I'm going to get a really big role soon!" and Sheldon just sneered, ready to lambaste her, while Leonard muttered, "oh, here we go again..."

07. **Chocolate**

"What in the world are you wear- you know what I don't even care, we're going to be late if we don't leave _now," _Penny sighed when Sheldon appeared next to Leonard wearing the most unfortunate shade of yellow suit imaginable; Sheldon reached into his pocket and smiled at her, saying, "here, have a chocolate."

08. **Happiness**

"Oh, goodie, you're home, listen, I need you to drive me to the grocery store so I can get a new brand of toilet paper, this one's says its extra absorbent but I used it and it I don't find it very absorbent at all," Sheldon said and Penny just grabbed her keys, knowing that it was better to have a happy and annoying Sheldon than an irritable and equally annoying Sheldon.

09. **Telephone**

Sheldon had said something which had Koothrappali's eyebrows raise up, and he whispered something to Wolowitz, who smiled and repeated it to Leonard, who shook his head and confronted Penny with a confused, "you and Sheldon never slept together, right?"

10. **Ears**

Sheldon rubbed his ears with a glare towards Penny, and, callously, hissed out his critique: "_Call Me, Maybe_ is bad enough without you trying to remake it, so just _stop singing, _okay?"

11. **Name**

_I am pretty sure that she's not really an aspiring actress from Nebraska, _Sheldon thought conspiratorially while Penny tried out her new nail polish on him; _I don't even think that she has a last name._

12. **Sensual**

He was a scientific man, and no one had ever made his heart pound before, but when she leaned in close, rehearsing for a role and using him as a stand in, the insides of his palms itched, and he wondered where he could have possibly come in contact with Poison Oak.

13. **Death**

She was walking into the stairwell and he was struggling to carry two bags of bird seed up the stairs when she realized that he was really going to be the death of her.

14. **Sex**

He was prattling aimlessly about a new theory, talking more to himself than to her, so she just groaned and threw her head back, saying, "you know we could always just have sex," and damn if that didn't shut him right up.

15. **Touch**

When it was her, he couldn't remember why he didn't like it when people touched him.

16. **Weakness**

She sneezed and he remembered, _oh right, the _germs.

17. **Tears**

Sometimes he made her cry, but it was usually because he had made her laugh too hard.

18. **Speed**

She was yammering a mile a minute about one of the girls at work, but since Leonard seemed to be listening, Sheldon just put on his head phones and went back to playing WOW.

19. **Wind**

He'd been walking her with Wolowitz when a wind picked up her skirt and flashed them both her red white and blue panties.

20. **Freedom**

Wolowitz smirked, "God Bless America..." and Sheldon scowled as he reminded him that _he _had a wife.

21. **Life**

He couldn't figure out for the life of him why she had dated Leonard, had sex with Kootherapali, kissed Wolowitz, but never tried anything untoward to him.

22. **Jealousy**

She was leaving with another one of those handsome, peacocking types, and Sheldon just scowled at Leonard, accusing him, "_why aren't you more jealous of her?!" _while Leonard just blinked cluelessly.

23. **Hands**

He was sitting in his spot when her hands wrapped around his shoulders and he nearly jumped out of his skin as she began to massage him gently, with a sweet "Oh sweetie, you really need to loosen up more."

24. **Taste**

He tried to point out to her that brains were more important in selecting a mate than muscle, as muscle could be _obtained _through exercise, but Penny just smiled and asked if she ought to buy him a set of weights; he supposed that there was just no accounting for tastes.

25. **Devotion**

_She may have been a ditzy, backwards hick from Nebraska,_ Sheldon thought as he waited for her to pick her up from the San Diego Train Depot where he was stranded, _but her loyalty to her friends would never once be in question. _

26. **Forever**

She apologized profusely as she borrowed money from him, but he didn't care; if it took her forever to pay him back, then it was just that much longer that she would be in his life.

27. **Blood**

He didn't understand how giving her a years supply of tampons wasn't an appropriate birthday gift, but he supposed he would just never understand women.

28. **Sickness**

Sheldon saw her kissing another man outside of the apartments, and while there was an uncomfortable gripping in his chest, he didn't have the heart to ask her to sing to him, because Sheldon didn't think lovesick was an appropriate kind of sick.

29. **Melody**

When she was offered an audition for the role of Annie in Annie Get Your Gun, Sheldon just apologised and walked away, leaving Leonard to assuage her worries with platitudes about how she wasn't the _worst _singer he'd ever heard.

30. **Star**

"_I want to be a star, I want to be a star, I want to be a star..." _it was her mantra whenever she had to remind herself why she lived next door to the two biggest nerds in Los Angeles, who frequently forced her to watch reruns of old Star Trek marathons.

31. **Home**

She was surprised to see Sheldon leaning against her doorway, scowling fiercely, until he explained that he had gotten locked out _again; _luckily, when he spent the night this time, he didn't get the least bit homesick, so she didn't have to sing that damned song.

32. **Confusion**

Penny wasn't sure Sheldon sat down and asked her what her favorite sexual positions were and why, but she didn't waste any time bopping him on the head and assuring him that it was _none of his business. _

33. **Fear**

He wasn't sure what he was more afraid of: the way he was beginning to feel about her, or that someday she would find out and – God forbid – _act _on it.

34. **Lightning/Thunder**

"When shall we meet again / In thunder or lightning or rain..." Sheldon hated it when she had him rehearse with her, but he supposed that if he had to read lines, he didn't mind reading Shakespear so much... he just wished that he could be a _boy, _and not the first witch.

35. **Bonds**

The detaining officer gave him a single quarter, but Sheldon knew who to call... "Hello, Penny... apparently people aren't allowed to climb in to the ostrich exhibit at the zoo, can you please come get me?"

36. **Market**

Sheldon spent more time than he cared to admit blocking her access to match dot com.

37. **Technology**

The downside to growing more and more attracted to a girl like Penny was that if he ever wanted her to stop seeing other people he would probably have to date her himself – and she would undoubtedly expect sexual intercourse; fortunately, Sheldon Cooper prided himself on his genius, and he was certain that he could just have Wolowitz help him engineer something to keep her satisfied so that he never had to actually... well, _you know._

38. **Gift**

He hadn't forgotten the Christmas where she had gotten him Leonard Nimoy's DNA, and because he knew that she was the type to try and outdo herself, he was preparing early, buying up all of the frilly, flowery, sunshine-y knick-knacks and how-do-you-dos he could find so that he would not be outdone again.

39. **Smile**

When Sheldon smiled, it tended to give people the creeps; but when he smiled at Penny, it was a genuine smile... which really only served to creep Leonard out _more_.

40. **Innocence**

She had tripped down the stairs just as he had turned the corner of the landing, and she lay sprawled out on top of him with his arms wrapped around her waist, their mouths inches from each other; she looked him dead in the eye and moistened her lips, and all he said as he stood back up, pushing her away, was, "you should really be more careful when you are on the stairs, I am pretty sure Wolowitz added an extra two centimeters to the fourth from the top step to try and get me to slip up."

41. **Completion**

When they played WoW, she was a brass, over eager Orc, and he was her dutiful white mage... just more evidence that _Penny _of all people was perfect for him.

42. **Clouds**

She was humming absent mindedly, and Sheldon was about to bark at her to stop, but when he saw the adorable way that her head was stuck in the clouds, he stared and decided that maybe she was allowed to hum this _once. _

43. **Sky**

He liked to live in his lab, content with his algorithms and science and the world inside of his own head, but her... she liked to live in the sunshine, and preach that the sky was the limit, and when she shared her world with him, he realized that it, too, had it's own special kind of merit.

44. **Heaven**

When she stepped out of his bathroom trying on a little bikini with a kitten print on it, he almost understood what it was to feel... well, excited.

45. **Hell**

Too bad _Wolowitz _was there.

46. **Sun**

She was bright and sunny and cheerful, lighting up whatever room she was in; was it any wonder that she would try to be an actress?

47. **Moon**

Not at all like him; he needed someone else to shine on him to make him truly glow... luckily, she was the best one for the job.

48. **Waves**

When Penny told Sheldon, smiling, that she couldn't believe that they had lived in L.A. for so long and never been surfing, he just gave her a put-upon look until she retracted her statement.

49. **Hair**

Still, he would have had to admit that there was something charming about her short blonde hair still damp from sea water.

50. **Supernova**

She sometimes talked about just moving back home to Nebraska since there is nothing for her in California, and since Sheldon wasn't ready to tell her yet that _he's _here, he just tells her that someday she is going to be the brightest star in Hollywood, and she is shocked, because when he says it, there is not a hint of facetiousness in his voice.


End file.
